DJ Series Part 9 - House Party
by JessTerr
Summary: DJ Pipes is getting high paying gigs left and right; but has she truly arrived? DJ Pipes and Alex have a huge announcement to make, and what better way to make such a revelation? A party! [One shot smut]


0-0-0-0-0 represents Alex's POV

* * *

"Thanks for understanding Mike. Don't forget you are welcome to join us!" Piper spoke over her shoulder as she walked down the sidewalk leading away from her neighbor's house.

The man standing under the porch eaves chuckled. "No thanks Piper. I'll just enjoy the music from here. You know – pop open a beer and listen to my shutters rattle."

"Oh, it won't be _that_ bad? Besides, who knows – you might enjoy it!"

Piper chuckled under her breath as she returned to her house. As she threw herself onto the couch, Alex approached from the kitchen and wrapped her long arms around Piper from behind. Giving her a long, soothing kiss on her jaw, she muttered into Piper's ear. "So, what's the verdict?"

Piper exaggerated a deep sigh of relief and melodramatically threw her arm across her forehead. "Actually I got to speak to everyone. Hard to imagine every single neighbor within listening distance of my house was home this afternoon. I don't think anyone is going to have a problem with it."

Piper and Alex were planning a house party Saturday night. It would be a loud and most likely raucous night, so they decided Piper should visit all the surrounding houses to gauge their acceptance and to warn them. Piper agreed to cut the noise level at midnight and to call cabs for the over-imbibers that didn't have designated drivers. She had a pretty understanding group of neighbors, and she hoped that remained the case after Saturday night.

Piper had been working almost non-stop, three to four days every week. The marketing plan Alex's company had come up with was generating a great deal of business; Piper was able to pick and choose her gigs and demand top dollar on her contracts. In her wildest dreams, Piper could have never imagined winning a contest would catapult her career on such a trajectory. She had gone from spinning for a few hundred bucks a night to several thousand a night and even more for the occasional high profile gigs.

But this weekend, this weekend was different. Despite the importance of growing her _brand_ while things were hot, she needed this weekend. She needed a break; she needed her friends; she needed to have fun. Plus there was a fairly significant event happening for DJ Pipes. Her agent about blew a gasket when she refused to work this particular weekend. He could not get her to budge, so together with Alex's team, an alternative plan was put into play.

Keeping one arm around Piper, Alex slid over the back of the couch and landed next to Piper. She pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper to present to Piper whose eyes grew wide with excitement as she examined the tick marks beside each on the list of names. "Everyone RSVP'd yes?" Alex nodded a confirmation. "Al, this is going to be a monumental party. Thanks for all the work you and your team did arranging things."

"I should be thanking you. You've generated a lot of press for us. Besides, shouldn't a lover do everything in her power to make her partner smile?"

Piper pushed playfully at Alex. "You are so cheesy. Seriously, thanks."

"Hey, I get to write off the catering and alcohol as a business expense. How can you get a better deal for a house party than that?" Alex's minions had organized the food and drink arrangements under her watchful eye. Everything had to be perfect, or heads would roll.

While the number of attendees were not astronomical – they had to fit them all in Piper's house and garden area – the selected ones were the most important people in Piper and Alex's lives – their closest friends and some of the select people who had made this journey possible.

When Lisa had received her invitation, she immediately called Alex in vehement protest. Piper could hear Lisa's raging voice and snatched Alex's phone. Piper talked for a few minutes then hung up. Alex was still stunned. "I didn't even know what she was yelling at me for."

A grin spread across Piper's face. "Lisa was pissed because she had been invited only as a guest. She insisted on DJ'ing the party."

A slight blush crept up Alex's face. "That wasn't even a consideration. She was invited as a guest, Piper. You know you wouldn't be having this party if she weren't in your life."

"And that's exactly why she is going to be the DJ." Piper handed the phone back to Alex. "Unless of course you want to call her back."

* * *

Piper and Lisa met prior to the party to discuss specific songs and possible playlists. While Lisa was given creative license for the night, there were still a few songs Piper wanted mixed in. Piper's face became somber when she isolated a specific track in a different folder on her computer. Before playing the mix, she launched into an explanation. This track is 7:12 long. It must end at midnight when we crank the music down. I will need to make a short announcement then play it one more time. You can **not** mix anything in at either end. There are gradual fades that will help with that. Then, the tables are all yours again."

Intrigued, Lisa immediately commandeered Piper's computer to play the track. As the end notes faded, she asked, "Is this your work?" Piper nodded. "Piper! This is absolutely phenomenal. Did you go to a fucking studio?"

Piper shook her head. The look on her face told Lisa that no additional information was forthcoming. "You will learn more about it when everyone else does." She handed Lisa a CD. "I'm probably breaking a million rules by giving you a copy, but I know you need to frame what goes around the track. Remember this must end precisely midnight. After my announcement, play it again. Nobody's ears hears it before then but yours. Promise?"

* * *

The party set-up on Saturday went smoothly. Lisa was in fat city playing with Piper's new equipment. "Damn Pipes. I should have tried harder to beat your ass. This is prime stuff."

Piper didn't bother to tell her that there was even more equipment stored in the garage. With the money she was making now, she had sincerely considered letting Lisa have some of the paraphernalia to replace her worn and ragged tools that were necessary for DJ work. When clubs wanted to arrange two spinners, Piper had Lisa's participation written into her contract. Seeing her friend and mentor's ecstatic reaction finalized her decision. She would ask Alex to arrange delivery the next week.

Alex had designed the wording of the invitation in a way to leave little interpretation. The food and booze began flowing at 7 pm and everyone's presence was expected by 8 pm at the latest. Parties without designated drivers would deposit their keys at the door. Nobody would be allowed to leave prior to midnight barring grave illness or injury.

Promptly at 7 pm, as Lisa began to spin the first song, a brazen, loud voice echoed through the house overshadowing even the pulsating beats. "And let the party begin," Nicky bellowed out, announcing her arrival, as she and Lorna waltzed in. Piper and Alex had not yet taken their place near the door and rushed over to greet Alex's best friend. Nicky about bowled Alex over with a bear hug as Lorna gave Piper a gentle embrace. "Damn aren't you two a sight for sore eyes. I've missed you fuckers."

Alex gave a deep, rumbling chuckle. "We've missed you, too. Oh!" Alex stepped to the table next to the door and reached into a bowl. Extracting two small rectangular envelopes, she gave one to each of her friends. "Follow the instructions."

Nicky squinted at the credit card sized packet. "Damn Vause, could this be any smaller?"

"The writing is plenty large jackass."

"Do not open under penalty of death." Nicky smirked as she looked at Alex. "If I can't ever open it, then why give it to me?"

"Damn it Nicky. Don't you dare open that until we tell you to, capice?"

"Whatever you say Vause. Your girlfriend can kick my ass." Nicky tucked both hers and Lorna's cards into her pocket. "Now point me to the booze."

Alex had been precise with the instructions on arrival because she and Piper wanted to greet each guest. First they hadn't seen many of them in months. Secondly it was the polite thing to do, and they wanted to give each person a card personally. Sure enough as eight o'clock rolled around, all the guests had arrived. Now Piper and Alex were free to mingle and to dance.

* * *

Lisa was spinning a mix of dance songs along with pop music as she and Piper had discussed. When the beginning notes of the next song began, Piper grabbed the back of a surprised Alex's shirt and spun her around, pulling her solid against her body. Piper's head was down, blonde hair swaying with the soft guitar notes.

 _I'm sick of this condition  
_ _Your kiss is my addiction  
_ _I can tell you cast a spell that knows no moderation  
_ _It's dangerous, the things we do_

 _…_

 _Under the influence  
_ _I take the consequence  
_ _Under the influence  
_ _I got no defense_

Piper silently sang the words as she looked up, locking eyes with Alex who had settled into Piper's motions. Alex found her arms wrapped strongly around Piper whose head was against Alex's chest as the final notes of the song faded into the next. She kissed the top of Piper's head then noticed several of the guests watching them keenly as their sways continued. "I guess we've had our first dance in _public_ Pipes."

Piper grinned as she looked up into Alex's eyes which looked almost hazel in the light of the house. "I never thought of that. We've never danced before, have we? In public, I mean." Alex slightly shook her head.

A hooting voice which could only belong to Nicky broke the trance. "Damn girls. Intense!" She started clapping despite everyone else turning back to their conversation. Nicky clapped Alex on the shoulder. "I have to tell you that I called it first. This one," she pointed at Piper. "Is hot!"

* * *

As the time passed, everyone seemed to be enjoying the party. Piper and Alex both were elated to be able to spend time with their friends. This time away from work had been a long time coming. Piper was reveling in Lisa's playing the music, being especially appreciative that she wasn't spinning tunes herself. Lisa caught her eye, winked and mouthed a few words. Knowing she was likely to be in deep trouble for this later, Piper nodded in response, giving her a thumbs up.

A few minutes later, Piper had cleared the large overstuffed arm chair and waited for the next song to slip into place. This time she hooked Alex by her belt loops, dragged her backwards and gently shoved her into the chair.

 _My guilty pleasure is inspiring my desire  
_ _Caught in a love affair with feminine iconic style  
_ _So fine; you got good taste  
_ _But I hate to see your pretty body going to waste_

As Piper lithe body slithered around the area in front of Alex, she definitely had everyone's attention. Alex was entirely absorbed in Piper's slim but sturdy body sexily dancing in front of her. Her suggestive moves made the rest of the audience fade into the background.

 _Cuz I'm a freak for sexy lingerie  
_ _Wearing a teddy and a thong; the high strung lace  
_ _Sew on that garter, if you wanna make me go harder, Do  
_ _G strings and pumps, a sheer baby doll  
_ _Put it on; is it on, girl?_

At this point Piper had straddled an open mouthed, wide eyed Alex and began giving her as much of a lap dance as one could do fully clothed. As the chorus was fading into the next song, Piper dropped down and kissed Alex, full on the mouth, her tongue taking purchase in Alex's mouth, taking full control of her girlfriend who she was sure would meld like putty in her hands later.

As the kiss broke, Alex still had a stunned look on her flushed face. "Fuck."

"What can I say?" Piper teased. "You're damned sexy." This time, as Piper crawled off of Alex and straightened her clothes, the entire crowd exploded into a cacophony of hoots and cat calls.

Nicky appeared next to her friend's side and offered a parched Alex an oversized shot glass. "Here you go buddy. I think you may need this."

* * *

As midnight drew closer, Piper briefly slipped out of the crowd to the bedroom. Alex quickly followed her. Roughly grabbing Piper's shoulders, Alex shoved her mouth against Piper's forcing her tongue into Piper's mouth. Piper grabbed Alex's face with both hands and returned the kiss equally as hard. By the time the kiss broke, both women were panting heavily.

"I know our party's not over, but once the last guest leaves – you are in trouble DJ Pipes." Alex turned and left Piper alone in the room.

* * *

 _Dance._

 _Back door cracked, we don't need a key  
_ _We get in for free, no V.I.P. sleaze,  
_ _Drink that Kool-Aid follow my lead,  
_ _Now you're one of us, you're coming with me_

 _…_

 _We are taking over...  
_ _Get used to it ok..._

 _Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!  
_ _Blow-oh-oh-oh_

 _This place about to blow..._

Kesha's song ended a few scant seconds before 11:53. The minute pause before the next song faded in garnered some attention of some of the party-goers, those who were in the DJ business. However as this particular mix began to run its course, those same party-goers perked an ear up, intently listening to the remix. Having changed her outfit, Piper walked out of the bedroom. She had quickly transformed herself into DJ Pipes with faded ripped jeans, a black half-tank, and her blonde hair pulled back to expose her shaved designs. Her stomach was now adorned with several of the specialty tattoos, including one of her DJ Pipes brand logo and another of a not-so-unknown recording label.

The feeling that something was about to happen, the rest of the guests stopped dancing and listening, eyes glued on a very nervous DJ Pipes. Alex stood alongside of her looking only slightly less anxious. As the mix faded, there was silence.

Piper spoke. "Hey guys. Welcome. Alex and I are so glad you all could make it tonight. Speaking for myself, I know I've missed you guys, and I'm certain Alex has as well. But there is actually a larger reason for tonight's party." Piper paused as her guests looked perplexed. Piper looked at Alex for reassurance then continued. "A few months ago, I was approached by an agent who had an artist who was planning to release another remix mini-album, her 2007 one was wildly successful." Piper paused and took a big gulp of the drink she was holding. "I know everyone here knows that song you just listened to. Those of you who know me well know that the remix you heard was mine. What you don't know, is that remix will be on her new album."

Some of the guests looked shocked while others stared at Piper in disbelief. Alex cut the low rumbles of conversation with her words. "Would you all take out the envelope you got when you arrived? You may now open them without penalty of death." Chuckles spread across the room as guests opened the envelopes and extracted the card. As guests pulled off the sticky label that had the name of the song with (DJ Pipes Remix) after it, a $100 iTunes gift card was beneath the note.

The friends all stared at Alex and Piper, who was fiddling with her phone. When Piper heard the murmuring, she looked up and held her phone up. "It's now unofficially, officially leaked. My song is now available on iTunes." Servers instantly appeared with trays of champagne to pass around.

When Piper had refused to have an official release party that very night, her agent had negotiated permission for her to "leak" the release on InstaGram and Twitter along with a clip of the song. iTunes had graciously provided the gifts for the guests. There would be an official release party the next weekend.

Piper cued Lisa to start the music again. Applause, shouts, cheers, all sorts of noises erupted throughout the room. Many people rushed Piper as she assured them it was true. Other people had dug out their phone and were busily downloading DJ Pipes' song from the wildly popular music service. Piper was on top of the world. She had been holding this information from everyone in her life except Alex for too long. It was a relief to finally be able to share her elation.

* * *

Slowly the guests trickled to their cars and cabs were called for the ones too intoxicated to drive. The clean-up and equipment breakdown would wait until the morning. Piper threw herself down on the couch, exhausted. Alex dragged a chair over and sat close to Piper's head. The women were both emotionally and physically spent. They spent some quiet time together, winding down and enjoying the peace.

"Where are you going?" Piper rolled over and looked at Alex who had gotten out of her chair.

"I'll be back. Want some water?" Piper nodded.

Alex was strongly considering retreating to the bedroom and digging out some lingerie, teasing Piper – perhaps getting a little payback for the impromptu lap dance she had gotten in front of their friends. Then she decided she was just too damned tired.

She returned to the couch and both women sipped on their water. Soon Piper laid back onto the couch, trying to pull Alex with her. Alex resisted and tugged on Piper's arm. "Come on, go to bed. I'll lock up and be right in." Piper reluctantly allowed Alex to draw her to her feet and trudged to the bedroom.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0

As I walked into the bedroom, Piper was already in bed with the blanket over her legs. I crawled in beside her. "You look cold." It was a simple observation, but one I felt like voicing. I snuggled closer. I felt conscious wearing my tank top while Piper had on boxers and a thermal shirt. I pulled the blanket to cover us both as I inched my way over to her side of the bed, feeling her radiant heat on my chilled legs.

"Yeah, I could use some warming up."

"I can warm you up," I chuckled.

"Oh really now?" Her eyebrows arched upward as she turned her head to look at me.

I shook my head as I whispered in her ear. "Make ya sweat." Suddenly I wasn't feeling as tired anymore.

"I'm thinking so." She shivered with the words as I was moving and the blanket let in some cold air. Her eyes widened as I slipped off my shirt and straddled her. "I thought we were both tired."

I shook my head, eyes twinkling. My bare breasts were dimpled in the cold - nipples hardening with the frosty air despite the heat rising between our bodies.

"Hmm." She lifted her arms as I slipped off her thermal shirt. I felt the need to protect her tender skin as the garment left her naked, vulnerable, and cold. I leaned forward and placed her cheek on my breasts, her chest against my flannel shorts. Running my fingers through her hair, I gently massaged her skull.

Wriggling around behind her, I laid her down with my breasts touching her back. "You feel so soft," I murmured into her ear as my hand found her nipple. "I'm mesmerized with your body, your flesh, your skin." Her breathing deepened, slow, rhythmic. Leaving her breast, I ran my hand down her side to her hip. "I've thought of nothing else since you danced against me in that chair." I pulled her butt against my crotch as my nipples hardened even more against her back.

I could tell that revelation brought a grin to her face. She reached back, her fingers running lightly up my thigh. Grasping her hand atop mine, I pulled her with me as I roamed her body, feeling her thighs, her stomach, and her breath. The crisp air seemed turned warm as we almost were to the point of perspiration already. Anticipation does that to me, and I had been anticipating what I wanted to do to her for hours.

Gently releasing her hand atop mine, I slid my fingers between her legs, searching for the moisture that I knew awaited me. She separated her legs for me, slowly but deliberately. Running my hand back up, it came to rest on her stomach. I leaned forward, grasping her earlobe with my teeth, murmuring, "mmmm, do you like this? With you in front of me?" Not waiting for an answer, I continued. "I like you in front of me. I can have my way with you."

She licked her lips, searching for the moisture that had seemingly traveled to her crotch. She managed a trace whisper. "I like it a lot."

Her whispers silenced as I slid my hand back to her hip, to her inner thigh. I could feel her moving closer into me. Murmuring to her, "Whatcha want baby?" I reached around her head gently to kiss her from afar, running my hand all inside of her thighs, her hips, simply avoiding all of the places she might want me to touch.

Pressing her ass even more firmly into my crotch, she moved her body as I moved my hand, trying to coax me to touch her. So I obliged, toying momentarily with her wetness, then moving my hand back to her hips and stomach, sucking on her ear, teasing with all my might.

I could imagine her lips drawn into her mouth as she bites her lower lip. I rub her leg hard, firm, reaching between her legs then sliding my fingers upward then down. Slowly, I enter her body, gently, deeply then coming out slowly, moving my hand back to her stomach, sucking hungrily on her neck.

She turned her body around, her mouth finding mine, kissing me franticly.

My fingertips found her clit, pressing it gently, I slid my leg down between her legs, lifting myself over her, to lay atop her, returning her kisses but slowly, knowing she was being driven up the wall. My fingers were mesmerized by her swollen clit. Making slow circles, my fingers quickly coated by the juices seeping from her body.

I whispered into her mouth, through our kiss, "What do you want baby?" My hips pressing against her leg. She didn't answer as she ran her fingers through my hair, holding me yet closer to her. I began to slide my tongue down her shoulders, finding her chest, tongue tapping on each nipple before I suck it into my mouth. I slipped gently into her body.

As much as I hated to leave her breasts, I moved back up her body to kiss her, reaching even deeper into her body, I ached to crawl inside. "You feel so good Pipes." Her lips seemed softer than ever before. Anticipation will also do that.

Her zealous kisses drove me to quicken my motions inside of her, almost fevered. I dropped one leg off of the bed so that I could easily press my crotch against her leg. "I want you to feel my wetness," I whispered. She moved her leg against me, breathing staggered.

Feeling her body begin to tighten around my fingers, I ducked my head down, licking her stomach, and my fingers still buried inside her, moving rhythmically. She moaned in anticipation as my tongue found her clit. I licked. So slowly. Slowing my fingers inside of her, I brought her down from her impending explosion so I could enjoy bringing her up again. Pressing inside her walls, fingers moving, I stroked her clit with my tongue in time with my fingers.

Slowly.

Gently.

Resting my chin on my hand, I looked up at her. Slowly withdrawing my fingers from inside of her, I questioned. "Do you want me to stop?"

Her voice was a mere whimper. "Please no."

I replaced my fingers with my tongue and stretched deep within her body as she moaned. Sucking her juices… feeling her… slow, long strokes. Moving back to trace her swollen clit with my tongue, my pace was slow. Then I quickly sped up as I slipped my fingers back into her.

Piper lifted her hips into me as she moaned – deep, guttural, aching moan.

I could feel the sweat beading on my neck as the cold was completely forgotten about. Moving fully into her, I moved her with my entire body. As she arched further, my other hand slipped under her back, giving her all she desired. I kissed and sucked her stomach as I churned inside of her, pressing hard against the muscles tightly wrapped around her fingers. I strained as her breaths quickened, squeaks escaping from her lips. Encouraged what I heard, what I saw, I found some way to move faster.

Her hips moved with me, forcing me harder into her. I pulled further out of her with each stroke so I could go back in deeper. Finding her clit with my other hand, I dug deep to locate the strength to continue with her body quivering beneath me, pushing hard against her strained muscles.

Her body shook uncontrollably as screams escaped her body. Her fingers were entangled in my hair as she came so fucking hard, and so damned long. I stilled my body, yet hers continued to quiver despite no movement on my part.

As her body stilled and her breathing returned to normal, she reached down to tug back up. The blanket was resting on the end of the bed, almost falling to the floor. I pulled it around my shoulders as I wriggled my way back up the couch to her waiting arms.

Kissing me once, she held me. No words. And we slept.

0-0-0-0-0


End file.
